Ultimate Super Saiyan (HBH)
state you've unlocked into one... I suppose that makes you... an Ultimate Super Saiyan| to Garia}} Ultimate Super Saiyan (アルティメット超サイヤ人, Arutimetto Sūpā Saiya-jin) is an unique transformation that only Garia can access. In order to obtain this form, Garia must combine the energies of his , and transformations together into one single, powerful transformation. Overview Appearance The physical appearance of an Ultimate Super Saiyan changes drastically. When Garia accessed the form, his hair grew longer and spikier, almost identical of a 's, except that the four hair bangs in the front turned bright, magenta/red hair, the same color of a , and Garia also retained his eyebrows, which remained golden similar to the state. His eyes became completely red and pupiless, and the rest of lower body became almost identical of a , except that Garia lost his tail and his fur turned from black to the same color of the Super Saiyan God's hair. An Ultimate Super Saiyan also gains large amounts of mass muscle, becoming incredibly bulky, also gaining a few vains over his body. Usage and Power The power of this form is great enough to allow Garia to fight against the toe-to-toe, who had effortlessly defeated Super Saiyan 4 Garia. also claimed that should Garia master the full extent of the form's powers, he could defeat Beerus in a one-on-one match. This powerful form, however, has drawbacks: it requires some time for Garia to fully tap into its power and it drains his energy reserves fairly quickly. The Ultimate Super Saiyan also has a short time limit, as Garia initially couldn't maintain the form for longer than five minutes, and caused him to be for sometime afterwards, which was considered the form's biggest drawback. Also, stated that should Garia keep using the form, but not be able to gain more control over it, would cause his body to suffer more and more strains, and eventually cause Garia's death from the pressure and strains that came along with it. After his training with Whis and , Garia spent several years on training his body to be able to maintain the form, with Whis stating that instead of pushing his body over the limit while under this state, Garia should try to relax his body while under the Ultimate Super Saiyan state, in order to first try decrease the amount of strain that he felt from using the form, and only then start training the form in battle. This proved to be highly successful as after nearly four years, Garia managed to completely negate the strain effects that the form caused, although he still suffered from being unable to control his energy afterwards, but he did managed to reduce the amount of time that he couldn't control it from days to mere hours. Related Transformations There are many transformations related to the Ultimate Super Saiyan form, but despite their names or traits, they are not part of the main transformation line. * : The most basic Super Saiyan transformation, which Garia had previously unlocked. One of the main reasons it's related to his Ultimate Super Saiyan form, is because Garia drew some of the Super Saiyan form's energy to create his Ultimate Super Saiyan form. * : An incredibly powerful and more advanced Super Saiyan form that can only be accessed if the transforms into a and regains control of his own actions. One of the main reasons it's related to his Ultimate Super Saiyan form, is because Garia drew some of the Super Saiyan 4 form's energy to create his Ultimate Super Saiyan form. * : A Saiyan form that grants the user access to , making them far more powerful. It can be obtained either when six righteous Saiyans hold hands and transfer energy to a host, or by absorbing some godly energy from an actual deity, such as the . One of the main reasons it's related to his Ultimate Super Saiyan form, is because Garia drew some of the Super Saiyan God form's energy to create his Ultimate Super Saiyan form.